Harry Potter is Sephiroth or descendant request
by Acolyte of the Blood Moon
Summary: Thought it was a good idea, but I lack inspiration. Stipulations are inside and Please, follow them. So,this is a Harry is Sephiroth's descendant or reincarnation story request.
1. Chapter 1

This is a challenge to all Fanfiction writers!

Write a Harry is trained by Sephiroth or Harry is Sephiroth's reincarnation story, something along those lines. Stipulations:

1:NO YAOI!

2:fairly good grammar

3:Harry can be dark, but not completely evil.

I would do it myself, but I lack the concentration and imagination for it. I have ideas, but I can't string them together into a story.

Here are a few ideason how to start, but it can be completely different if you have better/less cliché ideas.

-Harry finds Sephiroth's sword in DoM/Last Battle/training for LB, uses it to fight Death Eaters, keeps it, Meets his past self/Seph's soul, etc.

-Seph's spirit returns to the Lifestream after his death, cleansed of Jenova. Searching for redemption, he hears/is assigned by The Goddess to help a hurting soul waiting for help: Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Petition**

This is one of many petitions. Add your name to this and any others you find. Add your name to this big petition (www. change petitions /fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net#). The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000 word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

ALERT YOUR READERS AND YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS! PM AND REVIEW THE ADMINISTRATORS UNTIL THEY LISTEN!

If you get worried add your story here (www . adultfanfiction . net) before they get deleted. Go here to add your name to yet another petition. www. change petitions /fanfiction- net- stop- the- destruction- of- fanfiction- net#

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Crystal Weaver

LD 1449

Aura Depths

Durphey21

Acolyte of the Blood Moon


	3. Chapter 3

Warning, no story

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks

Red Crow

Killroy64

Acolyte of the Blood Moon


End file.
